The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device that includes a flexible substrate.
A light emitting device employing a flexible substrate that includes a reflective film covering a wiring pattern disposed on the sheet base material has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-131084 (Patent Document 1) discloses, as an example of the reflective film, an insulating white ink referred to as a white resist made of a silicone-based resin containing a titanium oxide.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-278016 (Patent Document 2) discloses an electronic device constructed by securing an LED substrate to a metal sheet support using substrate holders, the LED substrate having a plurality of LEDs mounted on one face and a reflective sheet made of a synthetic resin having through holes at the positions corresponding to the LEDs.